


Red Paper Hearts

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IPod Shuffle Challenge!!! A series of Valentine's Day drabbles featuring different 1D pairings. Expect chocolate mishaps, breakups, and boys fainting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me That You Love Me (Niam)

**Author's Note:**

> (2010/11 Steph): Well, this is for Valentine’s Day obviously and…yeah, I felt like doing it, ok? I wanted to post it earlier in the day but I couldn't because...well, I had school. Hope you like. Happy Valentine's Day!!!!
> 
> (2015 Steph): I know it's not Valentine's Day, I'm just transferring all my fics from tumblr and this has to go too lol Like always: spelling/grammar errors, some things may not make sense, ooc, cheesiness of 14 year old me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas lll  
> Pairing: Niam

“I don’t get it at all.”

Liam blinked as he glanced up from his textbook into the confused face of Niall; lips turned up as he narrowed his eyes to read the sloppily-written words on Liam’s paper.

“Do all Valentine’s letters have to be so sappy and cliché?” he questioned and Liam’s face burned red.

“W-what are you talking about?” he stammered, slowly pulling the paper closer to his chest and away from Niall’s curious view. Niall sighed before snatching the paper Liam was trying to hide and reading it loud and in a high-pitched voice that Liam assumed to be Niall’s bad impression of him.

“Zayn, your eyes remind me of Hershey’s kisses; the fuck?!” Niall exclaimed and Liam sputtered as he attempted to hush the boy in the still of the school library.

“That wasn’t even overdone; that was just stupid.” Niall deadpanned and Liam whacked him over the head with his textbook and Niall swore, if it wasn’t impossible, he could almost see the steam radiating from Liam’s head as he glowered down at him.

“I didn’t know what else to say for brown eyes, alright?!” he whispered harshly and Niall scoffed, saying a low “obviously” and earning another glare from Liam.

“I’m just saying,” Niall started, leaning back in his seat and propping his feet on the table to which the librarian shot him a disapproving stare; he pretended he didn’t notice it. “If you like a person, do you really have to do all this Shakespeare shit? I mean, it’s unnecessary; especially for you because you can’t spell to save your life.”

He dodged the pen Liam tossed at his head with relevant ease.

“Well, tell me, oh-so-amazing Niall,” Liam sneered, sarcasm dripping in his tone. “What would you do to get Zayn’s attention?”

“Other than getting naked,” Niall replied, Liam rolling his eyes. “Maybe just say ‘Hey, you’re hot. I like you. We should bang.’ But that’s me and I can do that; because I’m Irish.”

Liam refrained from hitting the boy again.

“But you, you shy little Liam; you’re probably going to have to take the more direct approach and just…”

Suddenly, he had Liam’s face in his hands and their mouths were pressed together, Niall’s eyes shut closed and Liam’s wide. He didn’t stop it despite the sirens going off in his head; frozen.

It was over as soon as it happened and Niall was leaning back in his chair again, casually as if nothing happened; as if he didn’t just kiss Liam out of nowhere.

“Yeah, you should do that.”

“…”

“Liam?”

“…”

“Crap…Librarian!! Liam fainted!!”

_Maybe if you take one more; I would know for sure_


	2. For The First Time (Ziall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: For The First Time by The Script  
> Pairing: Ziall

Zayn liked to pretend that he couldn’t hear them.

He liked to pretend that those choking sobs from the other side of the rotting mahogany door of the small complex didn’t belong to Niall.

Like he didn’t cause any of them.

Like they were happy like they said they’d be from the very beginning.

He found it much easier to do when he was drunk.

“You lied to me…” In his drunken state, Zayn couldn’t reply straight as he hit the door again, wincing at the loud echo it made in the empty hall.

“L-Let me in, babe. I’m sorry. I told you, this’ll all be sorted out soon. J-Just trust me—“

“I’ve been trusting you for an entire year now, damn it!” Niall screamed uncharacteristically and Zayn jumped as a sharp kick was delivered to the door, rattling his fists.

“I should’ve listened to my parents; I never should’ve trusted you! I should’ve known that this would all go downhill!” he shouted and Zayn noticed the periods that Niall had to stop and sniff; when his voice broke; when he hiccupped signaling he couldn’t keep up the angry persona much longer.

Zayn knew how he felt; and as much as it hurt to say he was losing hope as well. He knew they were both too young when they decided to run off like this; he knew there would be trouble.

But he figured they’d straighten that all out later.

It’s been a year now; a year since Zayn had encouraged Niall to run away and they’ve been living on their own; standing in employment lines and selling what they could to scrap some money to eat the next day.

Neither of them had pictured it like that.

“Niall…”

There was no reply but he continued anyway.

“Niall, I’m sorry…” and his words were slurred from the whiskey he had downed a while ago. Whiskey he’s been depending on to help him out through this; it never did.

“I-I never wanted to hurt you like this. I love you…more than anything in the world; more than money and alcohol and more than myself; as fucked up as it sounds.”

There was a shift from behind the door but still no reply.

“So I went out and got you something today since it’s Valentines’. I think…I think maybe you’ll be happier this way.”

There was a crumpled up envelope in his hand that he pulled from his coat pocket and he hesitated greatly before slipping it under the door and waiting for Niall to snatch it up.

He heard the ripping and he slumped up against the wall; unable to stand anymore as the alcohol took control.

“…Plane tickets.”

Zayn nodded even though he knew Niall couldn’t see it.

“You can go back home to Mullingar with your parents; or Sean if they won’t take you back…” he blinked back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“I don’t want you to suffer here with me anymore. Happy Valentine’s Day…” and despite the words; he didn’t sound happy at all. He sounded sick; bitter; broken mostly but he didn’t let that interfere with what he was doing.

He wouldn’t let that interfere with Niall’s happiness.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Zayn felt arms around his neck and chapped lips against his; every last bit of pain; every time they cried together on opposite sides of doors; every time they had screaming matches that made their neighbors hit their ceilings and walls to shut them up; every last scar and love-bite they gave each other in the dead of night; was spilled into that kiss.

“I’ll come back…”

“You shouldn’t…”

Niall ignored him as always.

It was two Valentine’s later that Niall reappeared on his doorstep.

_And we don’t know how; how we got in this mad situation; only doing things out of frustration_


	3. Animal (Lirry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Animal by Neon Trees  
> Pairing: Lirry

“Perfection…” Harry sighed out as he looked at the giant chocolate heart he had spent hours baking proudly.

And when he meant hours; he meant hours. It was almost dark outside from the windows of the home economics room; thankfully, Mr. Cowell trusted him. (Because Harry’s mother sure as hell didn’t which is why he had to use the home economics room in the first place.) With good reason, seeing as though the beige walls and colorful encouraging posters were splotched with melted chocolate as was Harry’s face, arms, and the little pink apron that Harry swore belonged to Gemma.

Zayn raised a skeptical eyebrow at the big chunk on the counter. The thing was as big as his head.

“Couldn’t you have just went out and bought a box of chocolates like normal people?” he questioned. “I mean, this is huge. No one’s gonna eat that.” Zayn said, turning his nose up at Harry’s creation and Harry shot him a deadly glare.

“Hell no.” he growled. “Buying him chocolates is cheap! And low! Like I didn’t even put efforts in it! I LOVE HIM, DAMN IT! I have to cook for my future husband! Not buy him manufactured turds in a box!”

“Did you just call them turds? And your future husband, Harry? Really? What are you, a 13-year old fangirl?”

“Possibly.” Harry muttered and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, if this is what you want to give him.” He said, getting up from his seat to look down at the perfectly formed heart, Liam’s name craved into it in cursive.

He had to hand it to Harry; at least the damn handwriting was good.

“But I doubt he’ll—“ Zayn lifted the chocolate gently and suddenly, in a split second and innocent move, a tragedy happened.

It broke.

There was a long dead silence as Zayn gaped at what he did and Harry just stood there.

He didn’t speak.

He didn’t blink.

He damn well didn’t breathe.

“…Oops.” Zayn uttered, dropping the broken chocolate back on the counter and looking at Harry quickly.

Before he knew it, he was on the floor, Harry’s chocolate covered hands around his neck.

“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! You destroyed whatever hopes of me and Liam getting married and having beautiful curly-haired babies that I had left and for that you will pay!! Die, bitch! DIE!!!”

“You couldn’t have babies anyway; you’re both men.” Zayn choked out and Harry tightened his death grip.

“Oh, so now you have to ruin that for me, too?!”

And while this was all playing out, neither boys noticed the mop of curly hair and tall figure that shuffled through the door.

“I forgot my bag~…oh yeah…” Liam sang to himself as he grabbed the Buzz Light-year shaped book bag and unhooked it from the back of the wooden chair casually before looking up to see the broken chocolate on the desk.

“Ooh food.” He muttered, walking over and breaking a piece off the chocolate before popping it into his mouth.

“Good…” he mumbled, glancing at the still fighting boys on the classroom floor. He cocked his head; pondering whether or not to interrupt before yelling out.

“HEY!!”

There was a pause and Liam swore he could hear creaking when Harry turned his head slowly to face him; eyes wide and almost sparkling.

Zayn shook his head in pity.

“Liam?!” Harry asked, voice going up at least three octaves.

“You make that chocolate?” he questioned and Harry glanced at the monster-sized chocolate on the table disappointedly.

“Yeah. But it broke.“ he mumbled, not mentioning that he made it for Liam.

“It’s good.” Liam said, smiling at Harry in that way that made Harry have to refrain from squealing like the fangirl he knew he was.

“Can I have it?”

“I-It’s Valentine’s chocolate…” Harry muttered, face starting to get red as he averted his eyes shyly.

Liam shrugged. “I’ll be your Valentine then.” He said simply.

Zayn silently counted off the seconds until Harry flew across the room and knocked Liam to the ground in a giant hug and possibly something more if Zayn didn’t try to pry him off.

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_


	4. Adore (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Adore by Paramore  
> Pairing: Narry

“What’s this?”

Niall tilted his head as he examined the burgundy box and the red card in his hand; mouth pulled into a thoughtful pout and eyes curious.

Harry’s finger twitched in anticipation as he kept his eyes on his feet.

He knew maybe this wasn’t anything to be jittery about; it was only Niall.

Niall who he had known since diapers; Niall who emptied out his fridge on a daily basis; Niall who smiled and laughed at everything; Niall whom he had been dating for four months.

Yeah; nothing big.

“H-Happy Valentine’s Day…” Harry murmured shyly and it was like their first date all over again; the stuttering; the fidgeting; accidents; stumbles; averted eye contact.

Niall opened the red card first which had a simple “Happy Valentine’s Day” on the cover in white, cursive letters. When he opened it, he could see Harry’s too-neat handwriting inside in black ink and he read it.

_I know it’s only been four months and maybe I’m going too fast._

_But I really like you. It’s always been there, I think. Maybe since 7 th grade if I think about it._

_But anyway, I just want to let you know that maybe I kind of, sort of love you_

_A little bit; or a lot I think…_

_Yeah, that’s the best way to describe it._

_You don’t have to love me back and I can wait._

_But I just want you to know that._

_And I’m hoping, if you’re not going to love me just yet, that maybe you’ll be willing to be my Valentine?_

_-Harry_

_P.S. Enjoy the chocolate. I know how much you eat._

There was a long silence as Harry felt Niall’s eyes on him and he shifted between his feet nervously under his gaze.

“S-So…” Harry started nervously and he had to catch his breath when he felt Niall press a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling back and smiling at him.

“I maybe kind of, sort of love you, too.”

_And I guess it’s too much and maybe we’re too young and I don’t even know what’s real_


	5. Free Fallin (Zarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Free Fallin by John Mayer  
> Pairing: Zarry

This was the first Valentine’s Day without him.

Zayn didn’t really think that something like that would matter very much; he knew what he did to Harry all those months ago would ruin the relationship; he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry had already found better.

Sometimes Zayn felt as if he ruined Harry sometimes; when they had gotten together, Harry did nothing but smile and laugh and joked around. By the end, they both had permanent scowls on their faces and the only thing that spilled from their mouths were venom and spiteful words they could never take back.

It was late when Zayn got off of work that night; he had a job fixing cars in Bradford; away from his former residence in Cheshire. Sometimes he complained about the long hours but, mostly, he liked the time he went home. It’s when the stars could be seen best; no clouds; just a clear dark sky with bright little stars decorating it and Zayn could get lost counting them.

He and Harry used to do it together in Cheshire often; just lie out on Harry’s porch and count them until Harry would lie his head on Zayn’s shoulder and shut his eyes and go to sleep, sometimes still murmuring the numbers as he fell limp.

He didn’t like to believe that any of that still mattered.

But tonight was a bit different.

Very different actually as he approached the steps to his apartment.

There was a thin figure standing there; hood over their head and shifting back and forth between their feet on the welcome mat as Zayn eyed them carefully.

“Hey!” he called out and he noticed the little jump they gave at the sound of his voice.

He walked up to them slowly and squinted slightly to see their face but it was shielded by their hood and messy hair; the dark not helping much either.

“What do you want?” Zayn asked and it may have sounded rude but he didn’t know this guy; who stood on your doorstep at nearly midnight anyway?

“I-I came to give these to you.” They said and their voice was barely above a whisper as they shoved a box, envelope, and a large bouquet of red roses into Zayn’s arms. And before Zayn could say another word, they hurried away.

Zayn watched with slight confusion as they disappeared around a corner before looking to the gifts in his hands and walking inside, shrugging it off.

He dumped the gifts on the rickety old table in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. Were these Valentine’s gifts?

He opened the envelope first; pulling out a yellow page of notebook paper and reading it.

_Dear Zayn,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m not sure if you have a valentine already or not. I hope I don’t sound too selfish when I say I hope not... because I don’t. Anyway, I know it’s been quite a while—7 months to be exact, I’ve counted sadly—but, perhaps I’m still not quite over you yet. This isn’t a letter asking for us to get back together because, despite how strongly I feel about you, I have no doubt in my mind that what happened to us before will happen again. I don’t think I could go through that a second time. But, I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to let you know that I’m still here and I haven’t forgotten you yet despite how we split. I want to tell you that I still love you even after all this time. It’s weird lying on the porch with just Gemma now. Somehow, the stars just don’t seem the same. Well, anyway, I hope you’re doing well. I wish nothing less to happen for you. I think I’ll manage not being your boyfriend anymore and you don’t have to be my valentine; but I just want you to know I still care and maybe, we ca at least be friends again because not talking to you at all or not seeing you or hearing you—it has to be the worst thing I’ve ever felt in my life. Hope that’s okay. Again, Happy Valentine’s Day. –Harry_

Zayn’s eyes widened as he finished the letter, shooting up from his seat quickly as the images of the hooded man flashed through his mind and he suddenly realized; he recognized him.

The thin stature; unruly hair; even the hint of the accent in that low whisper.

That was Harry. Harry had come here for him.

He had rushed outside and turned the same corner Harry had only to see nothing; an empty sidewalk covered with ice and snow.

No people.

No Harry.

The cold nipped at Zayn’s skin as he stared down the dimly-lit path.

“You would run away…” he muttered.

_I’m a bad boy because I don’t even miss her; I’m a bad boy for breaking her heart_


	6. Moan (Nouis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Moan by Cute Is What We Aim For  
> Pairing: Nouis

Louis liked making Niall beg.

He liked it when the boy bucked and thrashed around uncontrollably on the bed; moaning out Louis’ name loudly and face flushed and panting and knuckles white from gripping the sheets.

He liked knowing that he was the only one that could do this.

“Louis, please!!” Niall cried out, fingers tangled in Louis’ auburn locks and back arched as he let out another loud moan.

Louis smirked as he brought his head up and kissed Niall roughly, pulling his hips down forcefully.

They pulled away for air briefly and Louis admired the glassed over look in Niall’s eyes; the red bite marks on his pale skin; the rising and falling of his chest.

He was beautiful; in every sense of the word.

“Now isn’t this better than chocolate?” Louis rasped in his ear and Niall mewled, clawing at his back in need.

“Mm, Louis. Just do it already…” he groaned and Louis pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before complying, pushing in quick and fast because he knew Niall could handle it; that he liked it better that way.

And Niall let out another loud scream as Louis groaned, thrusting in again and trying to keep his cool which was so hard to do with the way Niall was moaning and whimpering and begging.

It excited Louis to no end.

He always liked their Valentine’s Day the best.

_You’ve got a moan all of your own and I can feel it down to the bone_


	7. Clumsy (Ziam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Clumsy by Fergie  
> Pairing: Ziam

Zayn Malik  _hated_  Valentine’s Day.

And it wasn’t because he didn’t have a valentine (because if Zayn wanted to, he could stand in the middle of the school halls, yell “I’m ready, ladies!!” and wait for the offers to line up) or because he could never find the right gift (because he was a natural romantic and if he didn’t know a good gift, it’d be just as easy for him to find a crappy one and say something deep so it looked good) and it wasn’t because he could never choose a Valentine (because he never chose between those girls who threw themselves at him anyway).

It was him.

Goddamn Liam Payne.

Liam Payne with the funny-yet-adorable Wolverhampton accent; Liam Payne with the angelic singing voice; Liam Payne with the ever-changing hair; Liam Payne with the cute laugh; Zayn hated this boy with a passion.

Why?

Well because out of all the people that worshipped the very ground he walked on; Liam was the only one who could change it around on him.

“You gonna ask him this year? Or should I call 911 again?” Niall questioned and Zayn shot him a death glare.

“Shut it, Horan. That was one time.” He sneered, remembering the last Valentine’s Day slip-up with the mop water and the janitor—Zayn preferred to not talk about it. Let’s just say, he was homebound for a week.

And that was the other thing about Liam; he practically killed Zayn every time he smiled at him.

The card shook in Zayn’s hands as he walked over to Liam carefully, the boy already seated at his desk for Biology and patiently waiting for Ms. Cole to walk in, his head propped up in his hand and his lips in a cute pout that was making it harder for Zayn to not turn away and run out of embarrassment.

Zayn held it out when he reached Liam’s desk and it almost looked as if he was going to punch him with the speed of his hand and Liam blinked in surprise.

“Hm?” he said and it was almost child-like, his eyes big and brown with curiosity.

“Take it!” Zayn shouted and it came out scarier than he wanted it to but he was nervous; give him a break..

Liam took the card and opened it, eyes reading it over before his lips slowly curved up in a sweet smile.

_Happy Valentine’s Day._

_Be mine?_

_See how original I was? That deserves a yes._

He glanced up at Zayn and said with a small chuckle.

“Cute.”

Zayn never did hear the answer to the question since he fainted to quick.

Another Valentine’s Day; another bump.

Maybe next time…

_Clumsy cause I’m falling in love_


	8. I'm Like A Lawyer (LiLo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'm Like A Lawyer by Fall Out Boy  
> Pairing: LiLo

Liam was a permanent image.

Whenever Louis was up on stage with the rest of the guys; singing until his throat went numb and yelling and screaming with his fans and strumming his guitar as if this was the last gig they’d ever play; he never saw what everyone else did.

While Harry looked out and saw millions of fans; Louis’ eyes were closed and he wasn’t in London or Mexico or wherever, he was in Wolverhampton.

And while Zayn saw bright lights and stage equipment; Louis saw sky blue walls covered with band posters and a bed with Toy Story action figures on the night stand.

And while Niall saw beautifully architecture and a new site to behold; Louis just saw light brown hair and matching eyes; pouty lips and pale skin.

When Louis performed and when he traveled; he never remembered what it was like other than Liam was there; he was everywhere.

“I don’t wanna leave yet, you know.” He said to Liam on his last night before the tour and it was spent on Liam’s porch like every night was. Except this time, Louis wouldn’t be coming back the next day; tossing rocks at his window and demanding him to get up and let him in; he wouldn’t be there.

He’d be gone on a tour bus with his three closest friends and performing for millions of screaming fans.

“I know. But,” Liam smiled at him. “I don’t wanna hold you back. You’ve always wanted this.”

Louis nodded though he didn’t totally agree. He’d throw all of this away for Liam; as soon as he said the word.

Maybe that’s one of the reasons that he loved him; because Liam didn’t do those kinds of things.

 “You know this is like our last Valentine’s Day together for like a year…” Liam spoke softly and his eyes went downcast under Louis’ gaze.

“Yeah…it is, huh?” Louis said and he tried to ignore the feeling of his heart sinking. He hadn’t even remembered Valentine’s Day; he had been so caught up with work and the tour.

“It’s okay if you didn’t remember.” Liam said, almost reading his mind and he flashed Louis a reassuring smile. “I made you something though.”

Louis watched carefully as Liam pulled something from his jeans pocket and held it out to Louis, smiling big and eyes sparkling like a child almost.

“See? It’s a wristband!...Or bracelet. I get them mixed up…” he pouted as he observed the creation in his hands thoughtfully.

It was held together with a thick black string; lined up with beads and different charms resembling carrots and the letter “L” on it in silver and bronze.

“You can keep it with you on tour; like a reminder.” Liam said and he grabbed Louis’ wrist.

Louis watched his face the entire time as Liam slipped the bracelet around his wrist and straightened the charms; a small grin on his face as he did so.

“There you--” Liam wasn’t able to finish his statement as Louis leaned over and pressed his lips against his.

The bracelet clinked as they joined their hands together.

_Me and you; setting in a honeymoon. If I woke up next to you; if I woke up next to you_


	9. Skinny Love (Zouis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Skinny Love by Bon Iver  
> Pairing: Zouis

The rain almost resembled tears as it dripped down from Zayn’s eyelash and ran down his cheek like a river.

He couldn’t form words; he couldn’t make a single sound as he gaped at the retreating black van and the close silhouettes of, what Zayn could perceive as, a perfect couple.

It hurt to think that way.

But he couldn’t really say it surprised him at all, really. He always knew how Liam felt for Danielle; from the beginning he knew it wouldn’t last. Not with those long stares he gave her; not with those sweet smiles that only she received; not with that loud laughter that only she seemed to be able to create.

But couldn’t it at least have waited until after Valentine’s Day?

So Zayn stood there on the sidewalk, uncaring of the cold winter air and seemingly unaware of the pelting raindrops as the card in his hand became soggy from the water.

“You’ll catch a cold that way, you know.” a voice called and Zayn glanced back slowly, eyes blank and cloudy and reminiscent of the gloomy sky.

“I don’t really think I care anymore.” He said truthfully to the boy—he faintly remembered him from History class; Louis he believed was his name.

“Was that your valentine?” Louis asked casually, stepping a bit closer and Zayn couldn’t feel the rain anymore under the protection of Louis’ navy blue umbrella.

“Yeah; was. He’s someone else’s now.” Zayn spoke bitterly and he could hear a low ‘tsk’ from Louis.

“Harsh…” he muttered, looking down the road where Liam and Danielle had pulled away.

“Don’t pity me, please.” Zayn growled out, fists clenching and he could feel the holes he was making in the Valentine’s card but, at this point, he could care less. “…I’ll be going home now.”

He had only taken about three steps before he felt a hand clamp around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“Hey…” Zayn looked back slowly; eyes a bit wide with shock as Louis stared back at him, grinning softly.

He was holding out a Valentine’s card and a small heart-shaped box of chocolates out to Zayn.

“My Valentine left me, too. What a couple of pricks, huh?” he joked and it was weak but Zayn smirked a bit anyway as he took the candy.

“Yeah…I guess.”

_Come on skinny love just last the year_


	10. Perfect Two (Larry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Perfect Two by Auburn  
> Pairing: Larry

They were pretty young when they decided to be Valentines.

And Harry’s mom didn’t mind much because it was simply Harry and Louis; one was never without the other and she wasn’t aware of what would come in later years so she only smiled and giggled as she watched 6-year old Louis hold out a teddy bear to her son whose eyes widened in awe.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Harreh!” the little boy cried and Harry snatched the bear, hugging it close.

“Teddy!” he exclaimed and Louis nodded as Harry dug around in his pockets for the gift he had gotten Louis.

The Hershey’s bar was slightly melted as he held it in front of Louis’ face with a goofy grin but the older boy didn’t seem to mind much as he took it and unwrapped it hastily.

“You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if they got married one day.” Gemma deadpanned from the couch, earning a small smack on the arm from her mom.

“Gemma, please.”

_\--10 years later--_

“Wow, you actually kept that thing?”

Louis’ eyebrow was arched skeptically as he observed the brown teddy bear; still clean and in perfect condition; the same condition it was in the day he had handed it to Harry all .

Harry shrugged. “So what if I did? I like teddy bears.” He muttered, cheeks flushing as he averted his eyes.

“Did you ever name it?” Louis asked curiously, lifting the bear and turning it around as he examined it; as if looking for some sort of proof Harry had ripped it or tore it or something of the sort.

“…Boobear.” Harry said lowly and Louis snorted.

“Of course…” he said tauntingly. He bent down to meet Harry’s height on the bed, the bear blocking his face from view and he started to speak in a high-pitched voice.

“Give Boobear a kiss, Harreh!” he said and Harry smirked as he took the bear from Louis’ hands.

Neither one of them tried to stop when Harry bent down and pressed his lips against Louis’.

_Don’t know if I could ever be without you cause boy, you complete me_


End file.
